His Secret Stands No More
by thewriterstory
Summary: Peter Parker the young genius behind the mask of spider man is trying to keep everyone he cares about safe while trying not to blow his secret. To what extent will he continue?
1. Mysterious spy

**Summary: Peter is having a hard time to keep a low profile. His class finds out who he is and so does Doc Ock. Will Peter survive the pressure?**

**Disclaimer : Spectacular Spider man is always owned by Marvel. I don't own it**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Spy**

Good morning NYC! [a cheerful ring] I'm Peter Parker, wait no-spiderman! And I'm fighting death and crime on a daily basis... which is killing me as I'm suffering to keep my identity as secret from friends and villains... I do not know if they already started suspecting *sigh*. I've got no idea how many know my secret so far. I know of nobody but when I think of Aunt May... well Aunt May [he was trailing off in the loss of focus] The alarm rang interrupting his thoughts Ahhh! I'm late for school! For once this year I'm gonna 'Spidey Sprint'- for beginners it means running in super speed without my costume. I barged out of my house and sprint - hoping not to attract too much attraction but then i caught up with Gwen and MJ so I went with them. Thankfully Flash didn't see me before 1st period as he's in a different class with the bully squad + Liz. In my class, which I entered early, the nerds were together... [calling myself -spidey- a nerd! stupid things I've got to do in the stupid life of mine] Harry and Gwen were sitting in front side by side and I was sitting with MJ. Harry looked much happier, after what happened to his dad he was broken but I'm glad that Gwen helped him. MJ was like the LADY OF WISDOM to me and I always get lectured about being late or soaked wet... things like that.

Enough about my friends and my alter-ego, now it's about Peter Benjamin Parker. I love Science, my best subject and I also have the highest GPA followed by Gwen. I love a day starting with Science and today _was _the day! But something was wrong and I need to find out what... My spidey sense is like tingling faintly. I think it's dying of all the pressure and crime busting. Later, during my 4th period the nerd club and the bully squad were together... occupying different corners of the class. I was like seated 4 seats away from the window. I looked through when I saw the figures hiding in the bush. OH NO...NO NO NO NO NO! NOT THEM! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! NOT EVER! Of course I was screaming in my mind!

**I thought about a good cliff so that more of you are interested in this! Reviews please! This is my 1st story and I hope to make it a blast!**


	2. Inner Battles

**Chapter 2: Inner Battles**

The teacher, Mr Nowell looked at me and was worried... "Mr. Parker..." I pointed my finger at my lips. He was stunned but he guessed I had reasons. I'm one of the most obedient students in M3. Then before he could continue I went to him with the class in shock looking wide-eyed at me. I didn't care. I told him in a serious tone I never used in school except when I had the venom suit **[i know it's creepy]. **You need to tell Flash to close the window and the blinds calmly without looking outside. Tell him loud enough so that others outside can't hear you. When that was done, he asked "Mr Parker who was there?" The class heard it and I was nervous but looking up and at the window I said "Doctor Octavious, Spiderman's no.1 villain is hiding with his thugs outside the school." The class gasped in horror while I was ignorant. Mr Nowell did sense that something was wrong with me. "Peter..." I turned to go back to my seat. Then since my SPIDEY SENSE started tingling I clutched my head in pain and I saw MJ, Gwen and Harry worried. I knew it. "Flash! Sheshawn! Sally! Liz! There is going to be a blast at your right in 3 seconds!" Flash started "Dude, puny Parker doesn't see the future!" I said "OF COURSE I DO!" and yelled while there was much smoke in the class! After the shock everyone was staring at me "How did he do that? How did he know?" Gwen asked. Harry shrugged.

**What happens next? Will the master planner kidnap Gwen? Try to kill them for spidey to surrender? Or what? **

I kept my eyes at the big hole in the wall. At least this was Gym so there were less furnitures lying around. Doc Ock pointed his laser tentacle thingy at us but I didn't see his henchmen [all the more means Peter is crazy! Haha]. But I had a terrible feeling I know why he came. Give me that arachnid called spiderman or I'll fry you into pieces. Yeah, see that's why he came! To reveal me! How sad.

Everyone in class was backing away slowly into a mass of people at the corner. I thought I would be squished at the back so that I can change into my suit - but no. I HAD TO BE IN THE FRONT AT THE VERY END OF THE LINE! If I attacked Ock he'll know it's me, whether I suit up. Taking the chances and hoping that no one passes by (no one goes by the Gym except when having their lesson and today my class had another hour or two. spiders don't wear watches! Ha).

I couldn't hear myself think as my heart was louder that my thoughts. I know what I'm gonna do is a risky move. 1 Wrong Move, Aunt May and my school could also get hurt.

I have been thinking for like 5 min and my thoughts could form an essay if I wrote them down. I was having an inner battle! Argh! I'm just gonna do it. Gonna do it. Gonna do it.

**What to do?**


	3. Gonna Do it

**Chapter 3: Gonna do it**

I saw Otto looking at Flash expecting him to be Spidey. "Arachnidddd!" he screamed facing Flash and Kenny now. I knew he wouldn't see this coming. And I'm never gonna turn back on my decision.

"HIYAAA!" I ran and punched his ugly face. It never felt so good. Flash thought he was dreaming. I would love to see the look on his face. The whole class saw that the villain fell in 1 punch, wondering how I did it. They didn't cheer or jeer but they were having heart attacks in my point of view.

**"Who are YOU? Puny guy?" **Otto was mad.

"What isn't that obvious? You want spidey? You got him," I glared at him while webbing one of his 'hands' which has the dangerous laser. It overloaded and exploded in his face.

"It's impossible! You're not big and fat and strong" Otto took out deadlier weapons

"Oh I'm thinner and smaller but I have the proportionate strength of a spider! I'm smarter and my webbing proves that I'm spiderman, Jerk Octopus" I gnarled.

_**To my fans out there. Do you know that I might kill a normal person in 1 blow if I don't control? That's the strength I have. It is like venom**_

Otto fired guns and missles and I was ducking wonderfully, away from the class. Then an idea struck Otto. He turned around, firing 2 missles and his guns at the class.

"NO!" I screamed. I swang to that side of the Gym in time and took the impact of the missile."Bam! Bam! Thud" The class was deadly silent and crowded around me while I fell into unconsciousness. "Pete, you're gonna be okay, we promise" Harry, Gwen and MJ whispered. I tried to look up to refuse but my vision blurred and my world was upside-down. I close my eyes.

**Narrator's point of view**

The S.W.A.T team and the police came bursting in while the class tried to hide Spidey's identity. If Pete was conscious he would've been touch and cried kidding. Pete had been hit close to his heart and the bullet pierced his shoulder. His shirt was torn, so was his classic Red-and-Blue suit, which they all noticed.

The whole class pitched in to help Pete remove the bullet and such. But he was still unconscious. Gwen said they should not bring him to the hospital for who knows what! He'll be attacked. The class didn't know how to relive him so they left him in the medical bay alone and went for their next lesson.

**Tun tun tun. What do you think? Is Pete's dying?**


	4. Keep it together Spider-man!

**I hoped more people will like this**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Keep it together Spider-man!**

Pete's POV

Oww... My head hurts a lot. Seriously what happened? I stood up and looked at the white walls. The medical bay? What's going on? Then i glanced at the clock to see that it was my Art class. [Note: His Gym classmates are in his Art class]. Okay better go upstairs! It was then I noticed I had a brand new shirt instead of my classic uniform and my Spidey suit was torn to pieces. Aww Man! How am I gonna sew a new one?

I knocked the door and saw the whole class staring blankly. "Can someone please tell me what's going on? PLEEAASEE?" Gwen, Harry and MJ were the first to run to me. "Tiger YOU'RE ALIVE!" yelled MJ. "Oh yeah why won't I be?" I was confused.

Flash started "Dude, you don't remember?"

Harry said as I stood frozen, "You saw Doc Octopus hiding outside our school and you helped take measures. Because of your spidey sense, you warned Flash & co. that there's going to be blast on their left."

Gwen continued, "Now it makes all sense... When Doc Ock came he threatened to kill us if Spidey didn't show..."

I had a whirl of thoughts in my mind, "I blew it didn't I? I blew my cover! Now NYC citizens can find me and bury me alive after all that DBC said about me! Or or the…they could even arrest me! Oh man! I don't know what you all did. Did you tell the police my secret?"

Everyone watched me as I stormed off, troubled. My memory had faded and was all coming back._**I knew he wouldn't see this coming. And I'm never gonna turn back on my decision. **_That decision haunted me. I just wish this day could get better.

MJ asked the teacher for permission for us to be excused. She agreed. She said Gwen and Harry should comfort me too.

MJ: Look Pete, no one tried to tell the other police anything. We all hid your secret. No one else in school knows too. It's not the end.

Pete: I know... I'm just... I don't know...

Gwen: Scared you'll harm the others?

Pete: Yeah... that... especially those whom I care about the most. Besides now the villains know who I am. I did what I had to. I could not just wait for the police because I - Spider-man needs rescue. I know it's my duty. But I feel so wrong. It's like something bad is going to happen.

Harry: Bro, don't be too hard on yourself. We are here for you. Everyone of us. We can help you.

Pete: I wish I could say the same for you too.

MJ: Come on Pete. Maybe we can take your mind off this as soon as we finish school. Let's go for class. It's almost the end of the day.

* * *

The gang walked into the class but not me. I just went to my locker and took out my sketchpad - the one with cool uniform designs. It's fun to sketch, especially in art class. I walked into the class without a care in the world. Oh who am I kidding? I'm just running away from my fears and sketching here. They must be thinking, Spider-man is a high school geek and a loser who falls prey to his number one fan?

After a while the class was dismissed, teacher left but not the students. They were concerned for the Awesome hero called spider man who was hiding his face, seated at the middle of Midtown high school. Of course he is no other than me, who is broke and hungry right now, and with a completely messed up head.

_"Yeah you got that right." Said a voice in my head. "You better feed me or your friendly neighborhood Spidey-sense is in official retirement". _

Oh great now there's a voice in my head claiming to be _my _Spidey-sense. What else should I expect? I don't know if I should laugh or get more creeped out. Maybe I should get back to reality so I looked up and saw Flash coming.

"Peter, you saved all of us! What's there for you to worry about? You're-" Flash said so loud that maybe it could be heard from the outside.

"Shhh... you'll probably tell the whole world even before Otto!" I yelled but just enough for the class to hear.

"Sorry dude, we all know how frustrated you are with what happened," Kenny, the football team player surprisingly spoke.

"NO! You don't know anything! You don't know how hard I juggle my alter-ego with my school; how much time i waste to protect my identity so that you guys don't get hurt! I had that mask for a reason! A reason for re-sowing it more than 10 times already. What happened? I failed! I lost! Don't know who's trying to sue me! Who's trying to arrest me! AND who's trying to kill me!" I threw out sentence after sentence in pain, regret and remorse.

"I'm losing my head and maybe I should give up my job! Or maybe even give up my identity and tell every thug on the street, Hello everyone I'm Peter and I'm spider-man. At least then I can go peacefully and let someone else take over!" I said sarcastically.

"Wow who knew the awfully quiet Peter Parker a.k.a. Humorous Joker Spider-man could be deathly sarcastic! Who knew it was 3-in-1? We've got a lot to learn about our pal Peter here" almost everyone was thinking in the same way.

"You're taking this so badly. You need to go home and rest Peter," Gwen said sorrowfully.

"I know, it's just that the spider inside me is... well... I'm scared of death I don't know what to do" I threw my bag and everyone definitely saw that. Well then I decided web it back just to show how distressed I am. Well to be honest I wanted to shoot webbing to show off to Flash too.

_Show off now? You're seriously messed up dude! Go home and eat now! _whines my spidey-sense. Meanwhile the others had the third shocker of the day. They were shocked that Peter who risked his life each day was scared of death because of an attack by Doc Ock which was only 5 min long.

Overall I think I'm overreacting or my spider powers are making me go crazy. Harry and the others asked me to go home. I did. But I couldn't just sit down and sow my suit and hope that this day ends soon. I'm Restless and Helpless.

* * *

**This is long but should be easy to follow. It's just Peter struggling to keep himself from breaking down.**

** Meanwhile... Doc Octopus is in the police officers' custody and they want to finish **

** him once and for all to put a stop to this madness. But they have to be careful too...**


	5. Revelations and new battles

_Recap: Web-head here is scared out of his webbed up mind. [from one of the reviews]_

* * *

**_Spider-man is perched on some tall pole after school and routine patrol, reflecting and thinking deeply._**

* * *

I'm having a hectic life lately, earlier this morning my gym class found out my Secret of all secrets I have! I don't know how many secrets I have but being your Friendly Neighborhood you-know-who is the worst and most risky. I just wish Uncle Ben was here. Or maybe the spider bite was never real. But I'm needed here because NYC is crawling with pests. _p.s. i'm not a pest but I'm an arachnid remember? _I have saved hundreds of lives and maybe that's what I need to support me. Plus Aunt May too. Oh no, Aunt May will be waiting for me at home. I better go!

After web-slinging for a distance, I jumped into an alley and changed back into Peter Parker. I went home and greeted aunt May. Aunt May was cooking lunch. She asked, "Peter, why are you early today? You usually return at night. Is something wrong dear?"

I hesitated but then responded, "Yeah, today was really a horrible school day..." and then I looked at my injured hand which was covered by my sleeve "I came home to have lunch with you."

Aunt May said, "I know you're hiding something. Secrets have a cost Peter. You know you can talk to me anytime. If you're not comfortable there's always later so you should take a shower and we can eat lunch soon."

I nodded and went upstairs. I am seriously considering if I should tell Aunt May about _that. _After all, 30 teenagers knew. Why not her? I waited so that I can talk to her after lunch. I wasn't sure. But I wanted someone to shoulder my burden and come clean with her too.

We ate lunch. Talked about normal things normal people will do. When Aunt May went to the kitchen again, I approached her.

Aunt May, I er... I've something to tell you... Something that has been bugging me for so long... _Great I had to say bugging me. Bugging spider-man. Awesome English._

"Is it about you coming home late bruised and tired?"

"Yes, it's also related to uncle Ben's you know that event. I don't know what I'm doing now but Aunt May, promise me you will stay strong for me and you will not have an attack after I say this"

"Peter don't be afraid, I'm here for you" She replied, somewhat confused.

"Aunt May, I'm actually...I'm a... I don't know if I should tell you this" I stammered.

"Are you a criminal?"

"WHAT? AUNT MAY!" he almost screamed.

"I said, Are. You. A. Criminal."

"What, no aunt May why would I be that?" Great now aunt May thinks I'm a criminal. What will she say next? I'm a drug addict? Or I'm involved in gang fights?

"Then why are you disappearing so often since his death? Besides if you aren't a criminal you should not hide anything."

"Aunt May, I love you and I wanted to protect you till I die. The truth is I'm spider-man and something really bad happened this morning. And I don't know what to do anymore, I'm messed up!" I blurted out.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER you are saying that you have been dressed in red and blue spandex and have been shouldering so much responsibilities by YOURSELF! ARE YOU INSANE! You are a teenager. I could have helped you through all this! Why didn't you trust me?" She said the last part sofly.

"If anyone else found out earlier you would have been killed aunt May. Do you know what happened this morning? Let me tell you. Somehow Doc Ock managed to invaded into my class and could have almost killed all of them in his attack! I had to give up my identity to 1 EVIL MASTERMIND plus 30 teens and a teacher; I took care of the octopus but I got hit with some 2 missiles and a bullet that pierced through my skin! What if that happened again? What if I'm not there!" I choked on every sentence.

"Peter, you're spider-man so you have the power to solve this. Also now, with much more help. I want you to know that I'm really proud of you Peter, I am."

"Aunt May, you mean it? You approve?"

"Yes, of course I do not want to see you hurt but you have been doing great things. Now do you want help sowing your suit?"

I grinned and nodded. I went upstairs to give my aunt some materials. "Thanks for helping me out Aunt May. I promise I'll return you the favor by working hard at work and school. Can I go to the Stacy's? I want to clarify some things with Gwen and maybe Harry too." I had a lot of thoughts flooding my mind. Aunt May replied, "You already save New York and no one can repay you that. And I didn't say that I approve of your job at the Daily Bugle." After that much of talking I headed to Gwen's house. I knocked and guess who opened... CAPTAIN STACY! WHY IS HE AT HOME? WHAT WILL I SAY?

"Hey Captain Stacy, I'm here to see Gwen is she home?"

"Yeah, she is in her room. Are you here to talk about this morning?" Captain Stacy asked. I nodded.

"It's you isn't it? You're Spider-man, right" I nodded again and sighed, "I never wanted this to happen. I always wanted my close ones to be safe. Look what happened! I put the whole school in danger. Who knew an upgraded version of Doc Ock will visit with missiles, lasers and guns which are 10 times stronger? It's a good thing that only _I_ got injured."

"2 missile packs and a bullet. Gravely injured Pete." Gwen said as she came down the stairs.

"You took that on yourself?" Captain Stacy asked.

"Faced worse than that." I answered bluntly.

"I can't believe you suffered so much alone! And Dad, you never told me about Spider-man too! You know Pete ,you should really stop blaming yourself for all the bad things."

"Wish I could."

"So Parker how did you become Spider-man?" Captain Stacy inquired.

"ESU labs" I calmly said. "long story cut short."

"Oh, The spider bite. Figures."

Just then the phone rings for Captain Stacy. There was a breakout and Electro, Rhino, Sandman and Molten Man broke out of prison.

"Ready for some action?" he asks.

I grinned and replied, "Yeah, but I can't change in here." With that I ran out and went into an alley before web-swinging. The Stacy's hoped I won't be banged up.

* * *

Soon, Captain Stacy goes there armed with weapons and he is with his men. They helped a little but most of the work was done by Spider-man.

"Hey lightning butt! Over here!" Spidey waited for Electro to fry him but at the right moment I webbed him and swung him toward Rhino and they slammed into each other.

"Two down, two to go." Spidey finished webbing them for collection.

"Volcano man! Turning up the heat yet?"

"You ruined my life bug and you never will again! This blast has your name on it."

Spider-man dodged the blast as I approached to counter-attack. However, my Spidey sense blared angrily and I was slammed several metres away by a giant man of sand. Sand man pounded him with a few sand hammers and Molten Man burnt him. Before the police could catch them, they escaped.

"Spider-man you okay? They escaped but Electro and Rhino are caught. You seem terrible, you need to rest." Captain Stacy gently lifted me..

"Yes, I'm okay sir. I'll go around looking for them. Meanwhile can you double the security at the vault? Isn't that the place Doctor Octopus is locked? Something big is going around here and you need to be careful." I swung away as the sun set for the day.

"You too Peter." Captain Stacy whispered before heading back to his men and did what I said.

I patrolled during the night but didn't find the escaped convicts. I only stopped some minor crimes and then returned home. Now because Aunt May knew my secret I can just swoop in through the window.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up. I was barely asleep for 5 hours. I got ready, grabbed breakfast and wished aunt May goodbye. As usual, I turned into an alley and went after the escaped villains. I found them holding bank people hostage and demanding for Spider-man to show up. I popped through an open window at the back and sneaked up on Molten Man before webbing him temporarily. Sandman realised his accomplice was missing and proceeded to take the bug down.

"Tag! You in!" I mocked.

"I'm going to squash this bug!" Sandman yelled and started hammering him again. Molten Man broke free and started burning some beams which fell towards the people. Spidey webbed the beams and swung it towards Sandman who was literally squashing him.

The police outside helped to free the people as I took Sandman and Molten Man down, but they escaped without a trace. My ankle was sprained so I quickly disappeared to school to avoid unnecessary commotion.

I changed and entered the Gym place. Good thing it was gym, they would understand why I was late.

"Sorry I'm late!" I burst in through the door. Just then a basketball landed in front of him. "Mr Parker, would you care to join us in a friendly match?" the teacher asked. I was limping but I agreed. Time to show off what I can really do!

Flash and his team were playing against Harry and me. Mostly the ball was aimed towards me to challenge his skills. Only I and Harry managed to get the ball in the hoop so the whole class cheered in awe.

"No one beats me in sports! I bet I can beat you in wrestling" Flash yelled. I shuddered. The last time I went for wrestling...I shivered again.

I regained composure. "No thanks! How about rope climbing?"

Flash blindly accepted the challenge. Obviously I reached the top of the rope first. As he was climbing down **(I could have jumped all the way down but I think it will be really unfair, though it'll be nice to see Flash crying in defeat :)** and Flash was at the top, Flash got so angry and distracted and lost his grip on the rope. He shrieked like a girl. I caught him by the collar and set him on the rope again so that he can climb down himself. I jumped down after that because his hand hurt. Flash was climbing slowly and cautiously.

"That was awesome! Flash should be heavy." Gwen commented as she walked towards him. "Not really. Spider-man does that all the time! He has the proportionate strength of the spider." I bragged.

Gwen giggled and said "You really should stop referring to yourself in third person Peter Parker!"

"That's something I can't accept" I turned and realised Flash just climbed down. "Took you long enough, Eugene!"

Flash definitely evolved into a Rhino after being beaten at basketball and mocked using his real name. He quickly shot a fist toward me but got caught by his wrist and was lifted into the air. I didn't want to fight back. Just to defend himself.

"Alright that's enough for one class Mr Thompson." the teacher dismissed the class.

I smirked. I know this day was going to turn out well, at least for Peter Parker.

**Few hours later..**

Ok, maybe this day wasn't so good. Had a couple of tests today which i didn't study for. But hey I turned up for the test so no big deal! I said while leaving the school and changing into my costume. Then I got a sms from Captain Stacy.

**Doc Ock at vault plus his as quickly as possible.  
Be careful and don't tell Gwen.  
You know what you are up against.  
**~Captain Stacy

* * *

I'll post this chapter like this first because I've got little time with so much work and all. Sorry if I have minor mistakes I'm not so good at this.

(Does anyone write for iron man armoured adventures? If yes, PM pls! Please, and thanks!)


	6. More masks!

"'What?! Prison break so fast?!" I gasped. I replied to captain Stacy "I'm on my way." And swung off.

_**Near the entrance of the vault**_

Everything seems wrecked. 4 villians ran into the vault earlier and should have freed the notorious Doc Octopus by now.

"Hurry up Flint, Take them down! The last thing you want is him to find us here." That was Molten Man.

"Did Lava Man request my glorious presence?" Iquipped appearing out of nowhere.

"How did you get here so fast!" Sandman hollered.

I proceeded to punch, dodge, attack and web up Molten Man, Sand man, Vulture and Electro. Each one fell one after the another. I was winning so fast. But it wouldn't have been that easy right?

I walked to the Captain and asked "erm... Captain Stacy, where is Doc Ock?

"No idea, he was freed by those guys. Something tells me he's still inside."

"Let's test your theory then!" We gingerly sneaked into the building which was known as the VAULT.

"Is this a control room captain?"

"Yes, there're many high tech stuff here too. Wait what's... That?" He pointed to a creature with 8 legs sitting on a chair downloading some files. It was smaller than Doc Ock.

"An ocktobot or something? Looks like Doc Ock left a souvenir." My spidey sense started tingling madly and...

"INDEED I DID!" The 8 legged experiment-gone-wrong came out of the shadows and attacked.

I delivered punches and webbed furiously and captain Stacy shot with his gun as a distraction.

"You see my masterpiece there? It will give me all of your specs. Including the ULTIMATE SPECS!And there'll be no one to stop me ever again! Muahahaha!" He suddenly grabbed us by their legs and threw us. Then a gas filled the air while they disappeared into thin air. The world faded for both men.

**Ten minutes later.**

_Where am I?_ I wondered.

"Thank goodness Spiderman. You're finally awake. You slept longer than Captain Stacy." I then remember that I was knocked out for a while but the police must have found us and helped us to get out of that stinking place.

"Been working way overtime remember?" I paused and saw the Captain at a distance. "Captain Stacy! Wait up!" I ran to him.

"Captain Stacy, what did Doc Ock mean by _the_ specs?"

"Security files for military weapons." He said without looking at me. There was a long pause as we walked.

"You're lying. I can see by the look by your face." I waited for a response but none came. "Aren't I right Captain?"

"Fine, there was this project where the former captain wanted to eliminate you. He worked with OsCorp."

"Norman, that idiot."

"Yeah, he came up with the gas that could counter-react with your powers."

"What does it do to me?"

"From what we know, it will induce drowsiness, severe vomiting, coughs and stinging pain."

"Uh oh. He's really gonna sieve me out from a multitude."

"But doesn't Doc Ock know who you are?"

"Yeah, but he is a psycho freaky monster who has many twisted plans. Maybe that gas won't be used on me? "

"You better be careful and carry a mask with you all the time. In case you start smelling something you can prevent from inhaling large amounts."

_How many masks must I have?!... I thought. _"Is there anything else captain?"

"No, you can go now. Take care of yourself."

"I will Captain Stacy."

It was about six in the evening so I quickly swung off to my home. I need to warn Aunt May to get out of there. I don't even know if they're going to attack me with that stupid gas or pay a house visit and I hope I'm not too late.

* * *

I entered the house through the front door and saw Aunt May pacing in the hall.

"Aunt May, I'm back home!" I said and she pulled me into a hug when she saw me.

"Peter, I was so worried...Why didn't you tell me you were going? There were so many news reports of the break out."

"I know Aunt May. I'm sorry." I gently comforted her.

"If you're going to fight. Tell me. I don't know what your up against but I hope that you will be safe Peter."

"Yes, Aunt May. I need you to be safe too. That's why I need you to move somewhere else. Away from Manhattan if possible."

"What's going on?"

"Well, you know that Doc Ock found my identity right? He is going to come after me anytime soon."

"Well, I have some friends in Boston who might be able to keep me safe. I can move in two days. So, before that, why don't you enjoy my homemade meals?"

"Fine by me!" I answered and we went to eat.

I also gave her Captain Stacy's number to call in case of any trouble.

After dinner I turned onto the news. Aunt May came and sat beside me and we were waiting for the reporter on the TV screen to start.

"We are at the scene of the vault where 4 escaped criminals broke the mastermind known as Doctor Octopus. Let us hear from Captain George Stacy from the NYPD."

"We have 5 criminals on the loose and the authorities are working on recapturing them as soon as possible. We advise all citizens to be calm and stay indoors as much as possible." Captain Stacy said a statement short and to the point.

"That is all for now. We will return with more alerts on how the NYPD is trying to recapture them and how much effort they are putting in-"

Aunt May turned off the TV and held my hand. I turned pale.

"It's all my fault...the city is in danger for what I failed to do...keep my identity safe"

"Peter you know that it's not your fault."

"Yeah" I replied half-heartedly.

"Come on. you should get to bed soon. You need to rest and clear your mind."

"Thanks Aunt May. I really appreciate you helping me."

"That's what family is for right?"

I heeded her word and went to my room. I remembered that I haven't spoken to MJ and Gwen so I might have a thousand SMS and voicemail.

"Peter where are you!? You totally took off from school!" ~_Gwen_

"Answer all my messages now Tiger!" ~_MJ_

"You have a group study session today ~Pete!"

_Aww man! The group study! I think this is enough messages for one day._


End file.
